From Shrimps on the BBQ to Rain in the Summer
by UnperfectButLovingIt
Summary: Blaire Cooper goes to La Push when her mother gets a job there. Who will she meet? What does she expect? And why is her body changing into one of a shape-shifter? you will just have to read and find out.


**Hey, I thought I would put this up here since I found this on my computer. I think I wrote this when I just started writing fanfics but hey, I think it's good.**

**If you like it, don't forget to REVIEW and say so :)**

**I don't own any twilight characters apart from my own.**

**Chapter One**

I lay on my bed watching children shows. I was too lazy to turn it over so I just stared mindlessly at the screen.

A song just happened to ring out from the small speakers of the TV:

_"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands..."_

I glared at the screen and turned it off seeing as I wasn't happy and if I did know it I would certainly be clapping.

I sighed and twisted around so I was facing the ceiling. My room was empty apart from my bed and a small portable TV with only 6 channels. The furniture was getting shipped off to my new house. Mum left the details out wanting it to be a surprise. The reason we were moving is because mum got a new job and I couldn't stay in my home without parental guidance.

My home... I would miss it, the sun, sand and all my friends. Australia would always be my home, even if I was on the other side of the world.

All my friends would miss me and I them. My school was small but that's what I liked about it. It wasn't so massively big that everywhere you turned there would be a new face. On the last day (for me) my friends held a massive party. I was one of the top students for my grade and everyone knew me. Everyone there was my friends and I would miss them all very much.

I had inherited my tan sort of skin from my father so the sun hadn't done anything drastic to it. My hair was long, straight when it wanted to be and brown. It takes me ages to get all the sea water and pool water out of my hair. I usually did diving after school and there was a cliff that everyone jumped off. I didn't really want to continue competitive diving since it was my mum's idea and also her dream. I wanted to have my own dream and after explaining that she agreed.

My eyes are a deep brown color which I got from my mother. She always said that if I had any other color it would look out of place and that the shade I have now really suited me.

I heard my mum come in through the back door downstairs. She was getting some stuff from my grandmas flat. My grandmother had died a few months ago but we kept the little house intact until we sold our home. My mum, dad and my grandparents had all merged their money to buy the house but sadly a few weeks later, my father and grandfather had died in a car crash coming home. Mum didn't give up until my grandmother died. It was then that she wanted to move.

"Blaire, come down stairs for a moment" she yelled, her voice cracking slightly as she said the last world. I got off my bed and walked down stairs. My mother's eyes were red and puffy and that meant she had been crying. Her brown eyes were lighter than mine and her black hair was pulled messily up in a bun. She was dressed in some jeans and a top that I had given her for her birthday three weeks ago.

She held in her hands a tiny velvet box that used to be my grandmothers. "Blaire, your grandmother wanted to give you this on your birthday but didn't have the chance" she sniffled and quickly rubbed her nose. She held out the box and I took it. I opened it and inside was a necklace that I had seen her wear on many occasions.

The necklace was a silver wolf with blue eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was encircled in a crescent moon decorated with characters. I stared at them, already knowing what they said. "The wolf within will come alive once again" a tear slipped out of my left eye and I remembered when I first read this.

I was four years old and my grandmother was babysitting me while my mum and dad went out. She had the necklace on and I was staring at it with so much curiosity. She smiled at me and reached around her neck and unhooked the clip. She gently laid the wolf on my little hand, watching me with soft eyes'. I looked up to her eyes and smiled, my front teeth missing. I gently rubbed the wolf with my finger and then gave it back.

"The wolf within will come alive once again." she said to me as she started humming a song, my song.

"Grandma, why is it a wolf." my voice was unnoticeable but she heard it.

"I don't know Blaire. Your grandfather gave it to me as a wedding present. He said as long as I had it, I would always be reminded of him" he voice went back to singing my song and my eyelids fluttered close.

That was ten years ago but i can still remember it with so much clarity. I sighed and looked up to my mother. Tears were streaming down her face and she smiled a sad smile. I walked up to her and hugged her. She was all I had left and I didn't want to lose her just yet. She was my best friend and even though she was my mother, she would listen to me whenever something was up. My head lay on her shoulder and I felt liquid on my shoulder.

"We will be fine mum, we survived for a year without dad so we can do it again" I said to her in a voice which hopefully would stop her crying.

"Your right, we can do it again. Blaire how would I live without you" she had released me from my hug and held onto my shoulders. A smile crept onto her face and she quickly wiped away her tears. She took a couple of deep breathes and walked to the bathroom to fix up her appearance.

I ran up to my bedroom and quickly grabbed the last suitcase of clothes. It was really heavy due to me having a lot of clothes and some papers with lyrics on them. My books (having a suitcase to them) had all been shipped off to our new house and even though I was dreading getting on a plane and getting there, I was kind of excited as well.

i quickly dropped my bag off at the door and waited for my mum to come out of the bathroom. She cared about her appearance more than me.

Two minutes later we were in the car heading to the airport. My friends rang my mobile and all said goodbye. I got kind of teary and said I would email them all the time telling them what it was like. I quickly said goodbye saying that I was boarding the plane soon. It was a very long goodbye.

In an hour we were on the plane

I quickly got to my seat and sat down. I have to admit I was kind of excited about going. I would miss my friends and all but at least I might make some new ones. It took half an hour for the plane to take off and once we were in the air, I knew that it would be a long time (and a lot of money) to go back.

My mum said to go to sleep and that she would wake me up when we got there. I sighed and let my drowsiness take over in a couple of minutes I was out like a light.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Despise it? Just tell me in a review maybe :)**

**-DreamingInATeacup**


End file.
